Twilight gone wrong
by You and I are a Bad Romance250
Summary: It's been 100 years since Edward left Bella. She was bitten by an unknown vampire who she never meets. When she get too out of control being a new born vampire and Jane has to come and settle her down. After that she is a member of the Volturi what happ
1. an unseen thing

Bella

Chapter 1: an unseen thing

I was all ready to star my life again in cold wet Forks. I remember it just the same (which was not many people and ever so boring) but the last time I was here I was grieving over the fact that the love of my life didn't love me anymore. His name was Edward Cullen and he and his family left Forks when I was still human. To me it never did make since why he left but I guess he didn't love me like he said he did. Over the years I have done many things for the Volturi but nothing like his.

I was like a hotel for vampires! Jane told me that it would help them if they were also going to be in the area and needed a place to stay. I was ready the place that I built for them was huge! It was like a mansion and a castle combined. I was never going to need that much room of was I? Now that I think of it they said "it was going to help" what was that suppose to mean! That I was going to have people over all the time!

I groaned at the thought. I was just about to Forks when something caught my eye running in the forest next to the highway. It looked like a giant wolf but I wasn't sure it disappeared so quick I had no idea that was really something. About 10 minutes later I was at my new "home" if that's what you want to call it. I had some help though some vampire who liked me. I never did get over my anger with how Justin told me he liked me! Even though I told him I didn't feel the same way he was hopeful that one day I would change my mind.

When we drove through Forks on out way to the house people were looking at us like we were a celebrity, but that could just be my "car" if you want to call it that it was a blood red 2006 Chevy Camaro. As I pulled on to the cement driveway I felt like there was something watching me, but I knew whoever it was they couldn't see me through there dark windows. Everything was ready by the time we got there, the Volturi already told every vampire about our little "hotel" we were running. The house was up in the mountains by Forks. It was also not to far from where the Cullen's lived which I was not too happy about. They still lived here! What was I going to do? I had to go to school because I looked like I was 18 instead of my real age that was about 120.

The only bad thing was that Jane and the rest of them didn't tell the Cullen's that I was the one moving to the house and they told me that they would be dropping by. Later that night after we got all settled in I knew that the Cullen's would be arriving soon. I didn't want to think of it but Justin kept bringing it up! Of course I would be able to tell because of my shield which allowed me to protect those around me and to be able to read peoples minds and to send messages to them. But most of all it was able to be like a sensor which when someone crossed its path I would know.

Right then there was a light knock on the door and I heard Justin greet our "guests". I heard them come in one by one every single one of them, Justin the genius that he is told them he was going to get the real ruler of the house(which was me of all people) I took a deep breath and went down the huge stair case. I heard them all stop breathing as soon as I walked in, it took all I had to greet them all by name including Edward. But as soon as I did Alice the one who had always criticized my dressing ran over to me and gave me a huge and loving hug followed so after but Esme, Emmett, Carlisle, and Jasper. Everyone but Edward and Rosalie stayed where they were.

As soon as all the hugging was out of they way all the questions came, Carlisle asked how and when I was changed but I didn't really want to talk about that so I just said "a long time ago" and the other one I told them I just didn't know. Rosalie to my utter amazement started talking to me everyone seemed happy and joyful except for Edward who still looked like he was in shock because when he meet my gaze he was the one who had to look away which because it was so funny how he looked I let out a little giggle. Which I swear I saw him laugh too, but my joy didn't last to long because Justin the genius Justin had to say that we were married and as soon as he said that I was on my feet about to grab him and through him through the back wall before he too got up and ran as fast as he could outside and away from me (smart guy). When I turned to look at my guests they all looked like they were about to explode with laughter except for Edward who looked even a little mad by Justin's comment.

Justin returned 2 hours later still a little worried that I was going to kill him but I just ignored him and kept up with the conversation. When I told Esme that I was going to start at Forks High she got so excited because that was where Alice and Edward were going. After a little long Esme and Carlisle said that they should probably get going so that I could get the rest of the house set up. When they all started to leave I walked them out and then the person who I missed the most said goodnight and left with his family. Then I went back to getting the rest of the house set up.


	2. back to school

Chapter 2: back to school

The next day was going to be my first day back to Forks High School and to be honest I could not wait for the school day to be over even though it hasn't even began. Justin on the other hand couldn't wait he wanted to spend time with Emmett and Jasper who I guess became friends but he had forgotten that Emmett and Rosalie were already "graduated" and Jasper was pretending to be at a school that was in Alaska and he only came home ever so often but I truth Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper all sat around at home. So when we got to school and he didn't see them he got all sad and disappointed over it at then refused to leave me alone. Alice and Edward were standing by Edwards's car when we got to the parking lot. Alice of course gave us both huge hugs just like last night and started talking to us like we were never apart, Edward however was still a little quiet and stood back but said hello in his heavenly voice which I still could not get over.

As me a Justin walked to the main office I looked around to see all the students that I could on our way there of course I could also hear their thoughts which were something I was trying not to do but it was a little hard to do most of the guys scratch that ALL of the guys were thinking how hot I was and even talking about it. All the girls were talking about Justin and thinking about him which made me sick just to hear. Edward looked a little jealous they way the guys looked at me which made me wonder if he still liked me. When I and Justin got our class lists they were quickly looked at by Alice she had most of the classes with Justin and I had most of mine with Edward which I was shocked by but quickly got over it. At the same time as all of this my head was thinking of me and Edward, (how can you love him after all that he did to you? I don't care as long as he still loves me I'm ok with anything!) The two voices in my head were fighting over the fact that I could not get over him.

Just as I was about to rethink everything Alice said that we were going to be late if we don't hurry and just like that he a Justin walked off to their first class which left me and Edward alone for the time being. So we waked off to class together but it was a little weird because we were walking so close together I thought I felt his skin brush against mine a few times but I just shuck it off and kept walking. When we got to our first class we were being stared at by everyone including the teacher and in all that everyone though we were together which I thought how that could be but then I realized that we looked the same kind of. I walked to the back of the room and sat in the empty desk right next to Edwards. When the teacher asked for me to stand up and to say some things about me I decided to go along with whatever he says so I did I said "hello my name is Bella Swan and I just moved here to Forks form…. I had to think about that for a minute before I said Alaska (which was somewhat true considering the fact that I did go there often to do work for the Volturi). Then I sat down and the teacher went on teaching the rest of the class.

When the bell rang for that hour I got up grabbed my things and left with Edward right next to me again which my thought from earlier kept coming up "does he still love you?" I didn't know but I was going to find out. The first half of the day went by pretty fast as far as I knew and then when it came time for lunch I was getting even more excited but I didn't know why maybe it was due to the fact that the day was almost over or just that I got to see Alice again so that she could tell me more on what their family was doing while I was gone. When Edward and I got into the lunch room Alice from across the room screamed my name which the people around her could hear so I walked over to her and sat down with Edward sitting next to Alice which was ok even thought I gave up and wanted him to sit next to me. Justin though took the spot next to me. We all talked including Edward ever so often but it was not like talking to a whole bunch of people so lunch went by quick. My next hour was one that I had with Edward, Alice, and Justin which was going to be a real problem considering he told me that he was going to pull a trick on me in one of our classes but this was our only class together so right before we got in I told him if he tries anything on me that I was going to destroy him when we got home and that his time he won't get away form me. During that hour there was a emergency teacher meeting so we had a study hall which meant that Justin could do anything which made me antsy.

And to my udder surprise he didn't do anything so I wondered if he took my threat serious. The rest of the day went by very fast so I didn't care anymore about the school issue I was happy to be there. So when school was over I went out to my car to see Justin standing there with a girl trying to show off because he found it funny to mess with humans. So I thought it would be funny to pull something on him just a little pay back for all the things he did to me so I "accidentally" hit the alarm button on him and he started to freak out to then I walked over to my car hit the button so everyone could see me and unlocked it and asked Justin if he was ready for me to dive him home. So he got into the car looking a little embarrassed then he let it all out and then when he was done I told him it was my pay back for all the things that he did to me so then I drove out of the parking lot torts the house.


	3. the hotel begins

Chapter 3: the hotel begins

When we got home there were some cars in the drive way in front of the house which I didn't know who they were. It soon hit me that they were some quests that the Volturi sent our way because they looked like they were not from around here, I sighed at the thought that we were going to have many people at the house which meant that I was going to be busy the next few days so that meant that I wouldn't be able to spend time with the Cullen's which I was looking forward to. Our visitors were sitting on the front porch waiting for us which was better then just breaking in. as soon as I parked the car I was greeted by our guests. There were three of them there a taller man with dark brown hair with I was sure was his mate by the was they were together, she had long blond hair pulled up so that it wasn't in her eyes and as for the last girl she was she had black hair which had a few streaks a red blood red in her hair I could tell that her and Justin were going to get along well because Justin had his long dark brown hair down with green in it which caught the girls eye. As we got up near the porch the group smiled and welcomed up with nice hellos, hi my name is Bella I said and this is Justin welcome to our home.

Thank you said the man my name is Zack this is my mate Emily and over there is Amy she is the newest member of our family. I welcomed them into our home, they seemed at peace as they walked in I showed them to their rooms and I told them how they can't hunt in this area especially the humans which they seemed a little shocked by but didn't push me because they could see that a wasn't kidding. After a while they went off to see the town and to maybe hunt, so I and Justin went to do our homework. Later that night I heard a knock at the door and I knew that it was the Cullen's coming back like I told them they could so I let them in and introduced them to our guests. So when they all came in I thought I caught something in my shields proximity but I soon disappeared. As the night went on though I thought I kept feeling the same disturbance but I shuck it off Emily and Zack were together all the time so they didn't really talk to everyone else but Amy and Justin were spending a lot of time together which lift me with the Cullen's which was good with me. We talked for most of the night before Esme suggested that I should maybe be entertaining the family that was staying here but I objected but she still wouldn't say yes so they were getting ready to leave when a shout come for the 3rd floor and I rushed up to see what happened with everyone else, it was Amy she was looking out her window towards the forest just staring.

Justin without thinking ran over to her and put his arms around her to comfort her. And to my surprise meant she hugged him back which was good I was happy that he found someone to maybe get to share a life with but that was cut short of her staring to tell us what happened which was something I was going to find out because if someone wants to scare and surprise us well I'll just have to do the same. What Amy told us was diffidently a surprise and I really hate surprises. Amy stared off her story which was well; it was something which I knew had to do with the person who kept going through my shield. Amy said that she was looking out the window when a giant animal came out jumped onto the ruff which was a ledge in front of the window and was about to come in before she screamed which I have to say it takes a lot to scare a vampire so whoever it was is really going to be wishing he didn't. She said when she screamed it jumped off and ran away towards the forest. When she finished her story Zack and Emily looked like they were ready to go out and find this animal but I insisted that they don't and they listened but I don't know for how long it will last but I realized that I was going to have to track this animal down to see what is was doing by my house because I knew that it was no normal animal so I could tell this was going to be a long fight.

After we calmed Amy down I insisted that she took my room because I knew if indeed this animal knew about us it wouldn't dare go into my room because if it has been watching me I would know that I have a bit of a temper. As soon as Justin got her upstairs I decided to tell them about my plan, of course the Cullen's were still there trying to reason with Zack and Emily but I don't think they were getting any progress with that. When I walked into the room I could feel the tension but soon found comfort I was guessing that Jasper was helping so that Zack and Emily would have an open mind. When I told everyone that I was going to go after the animal by myself it started the biggest fight I have ever seen. Zack and Emily wanted to come so that they could show the animal what happens when you scare a vampire and the Cullen's wanted to go to make it clear that they weren't going to have any of this but I think is was to keep me safe. When I said this Edward looked like he was going to go nuts at the thought of me going alone so I let him know and the rest of them that I was going to be fine and that they were needed there so that Amy doesn't have a panic attack while were gone and that she needed everyone she could get right now because she was still in Justin's arms shaking. When I pointed that out everyone seemed to agree except for Edward. But I assured him that I was going to be fine and that he had nothing to worry about and with that said I left.


	4. the animal found

Chapter 4: the animal found

As I left the house I heard someone behind me so I thought about who it could be and it didn't take me long to figure out it was Edward so using my shield to my advantage I quickly put it up around me and it weakened my sent to where he would get confused in where I was. As soon as I did this I could tell that he was losing my trail. I hide behind a tree and waited for him to cross my path which was going to be fun considering the fact I was going to jump him when he came by. When he came by where I was waiting I jumped him a knocked him to the ground (but I did think of the fact that he might grab me and take me down with him) but it was too late he already had his arms around my waist and I was falling with him underneath me. We hit the ground and just sat there for while just looking at each other before I started to get up but he refused to let me get up. Why I looked at him puzzled he just kept staring until I asked and he told me I the most heavenly voice that he couldn't stand being away from me anymore.

As he said this all my dreams were coming true I was he was with me and he loved me still the way I loved him and as I was think of this he told me that he loved me and that he always loved me. He took advantage of my speechlessness and tried to kiss me, but as I saw this coming I turned my head (which was the hardest and most painfulness thing I have ever done) he looked at me puzzled and I told him that I just couldn't do this to me again. Edward still looked at me puzzled and then he asked "why?" then I told him that I was afraid that when he leaves or when I start to really think that this was true I was going to "die". Edward then took my head and kissed me with so much passion that I was so happy that I kissed him back and I felt him smile when I did so. But the moment did last long because at that moment I felt something penetrate my shields and I got up so fast Edward looked surprised but me, and then I got into a crouched position and waited for them to come. Then in the shortest amount of time they came through the forest clearing, there were 12 of then. I saw only 3 of then stop dead in there tracks when they saw my they were werewolves and the 3 that stopped were a dark reddish brown one a sandy colored one and a lighter reddish brown one which I had never meet but some of them here I didn't meet so I guess that he could have been one of the new ones. But I knew Jacob and Seth. They both came right up to me and stared at me while the other moved to the side. As they came closer they seemed more at ease well Jacob and Seth at least. Then the new one jumped at me before anyone could do anything but lucky for me I was one step ahead.

I flipped him over in not even a second and had him pinned. Then Jacob barked something and the wolf got up and went next to Jacob. Then they all turned and headed for the forest but I knew that they would be back, then they immerged in their human forms and Edward finally calmed down from the whole incident. Jacob and Seth looked the same as they did when I last saw them and for the one that attacked me I was having mixed feelings about he didn't look happy. Jacob came over and gave me a huge bare hug just like he use to do but this time it didn't crush me, Seth seemed happy to see me and hugged me too. Edward was a little mad by all of this but soon got over it and turned his attention to me and wanted to come close to me but I could see that he didn't want to be around them. The other one stayed away from me.

Jacob introduced me to everyone and when it came to the one that attacked he looked a little scared. Jacob then said the words that would hunt me forever he said "Bella this is my son Peter" and at that I froze then realized that I could see the resemblance. He then looked down and apologized but I just told him that it was no big deal. So after all of that we decided that we would have to catch up then for now we went our separate ways until it was solved. Me and Edward got back to the house in a short time but right before we came into view he grabbed me around the waist and kissed me the way he did earlier and once again I kissed him back and he asked me if I could forgive him for leaving me and for also not being here for me and of course I said yes he was already forgiven. When we got in Alice seemed to be in a good mood and I figured she saw what was going to happen with me and Edward. We then explained everything that happened and then Zack and Emily finally calmed down. Amy and Justin were sitting together on the couch and I shot a wink at Justin for being here for her and then everyone seemed calm.

This time when everyone left Edward decided that he was going to stay so I let him I never knew that I was going to have the time to spend with the love of my life. As me and Edward talked and sat on the couch well I was sitting on his lap but still sitting I started to think about what was going to happen between Justin and Amy would she stay with him because things were pretty much stirred up or would he leave with her this made me feel uneasy because Justin was like a brother to me and I didn't want to loss him. Later that night when I saw Zack and Emily they were wondering the same thing and we had a loge night to talk about it. And through it all Edward stayed with me all night and in the morning he asked if he could move in to be with me and I agreed with a long kiss.


	5. authors note

**Authors note**: thanks to everyone who has given me good reviews about my story! Emmettsmyfave thanks for all the nice reviews you gave me and thanks! Babyface123 for adding me to their favorite authors that means a lot so thanks and tell your friends or who ever you want about my story if you want to you all are so great!


	6. the important guest

Chapter 5: the important guest

A few days after the events that happened between me and Jacobs pack things were going good until the day I got a letter from Aro saying that some of the members of the Volturi were coming to visit and to spend so time "away from it all". Now that Edward and I were doing just fine and that he was here with me I loved the idea so that I could show off that he was mine. I walked up to my and Edwards room to tell him the news but when I got there I was quickly bounded in his arms and his lips were against mine which made talking impossible. So I kissed back with so much force that we were soon making our way to my piece of heaven. When the next day came around I was lying on Edwards's chest not wanting to get up but then I remembered that I had to go so school and that we had guests over. I went to go and get Justin because he was not down and ready for school yet which I found weird so I went to see if he was still getting ready but when I got to his room the door was locked and he told me through the door that he was not going to school today when I asked him he said that he just couldn't. As I walked down stairs I noticed that Amy was missing from the group and I had to figure out where she was and when I did I thought I was going to be sick.

As me and Edward drove to school he asked if his family could come and live in the house too. I told him yes because we had so much room there it wouldn't make a difference. That day for school passed by quick because I was with Edward and he was with me holding my hand all day. Right after school we went and told Esme and the rest of my new family (that's right Edward asked to marry me and of course I said yes) that they could come and live in the big house. Everyone was so happy about the chose that we made but Esme was sad to lose her home I told her she could still keep it and that we could use it for anything she wanted. She was happy about the idea. So we went to the house to meet with our important guests. When we arrived Justin and Amy were sitting together on the front step waiting for us to arrive.

When we came into view we were just about tackled to the ground in their haste to tell us something. But before we could ask Amy shouted out "were getting married!" which was a shock to me I would have thought that they would have waited a while but it looked like their minds were made up so in that case I thought I might as well tell them me and Edwards good new. As soon as they let me talk a shouted out that I was getting married to Edward because I wanted it to be a surprise to everyone so why not now? When I said the words Esme ran to me and gave me and Edward both hugs and then led us through everyone else. After all of that was out of the way me and Edward began preparations of our wedding and also for our guests that were on their way.

I also got to set down and help Justin with theirs because Justin was like a brother to me "sometimes" so I got to help and after all of that we were just about ready when there was a light knock on the door. I knew who it was it was our grateful and honored guest the Volturi. As I went to get the door I noticed that Edward was with me with his arms around my waist which I enjoyed a lot. I got the door to see Aro, Caius, and Marcus, Jane, and Felix standing there. At first I though was only going to be Jane and Aro but it looks like I was wrong. They came in one by one which was not something I was ready for but after all I had the love of my life with me so I wasn't too nervous. When they saw that me and Edward were embraced they seemed happy at the thought. As I welcomed them they seemed intrigued that we had some guests so quickly and the fact that I was letting them do anything they wanted in the house bur I didn't care.

After all the excitement of having our new guests happened I remembered that I had some homework t attend to. As soon as everyone settled in I was off to do my homework, which didn't take me long to do because of the fact that my brain was so much better then when I was human. But after all of that I was ready to just get everything out of the way and tell the Volturi of our plans to get married and that Justin was getting married as well but Edward insisted that we kept it to ourselves for the moment. I had to agree to that so my answer was a long and strong kiss on the lips. When I did this Edward wrapped his arms around me and wouldn't let me go even when Jane came around the corner, I was the one who had to pull away which was probably the hardest thing I have done in a long time. Zack and Emily were staying away from the Volturi because they didn't want to do too much with them. They said that they had problems with them from other times so they didn't want to have any more of those problems.

The Volturi stayed for a couple of days but soon left because of problems that they were having with more immortal children being created which was just fine with me. During their stay Justin and Amy had decided what they were going to do. The day after the Volturi left they told us what they were going to do they said that they were going to go with Zack and Emily as soon as their honey moon was over. Justin still was a little reluctant to leave but I assured him that I was going to be fine and that he was going to have to visit as soon as they could and that there was always room for them here. So I then realized that I was going to have this home for me and Edward by ourselves because Esme wanted to move back to their old home and we let them so that it would make her happy and Alice and Jasper were going to stay with them but Rosalie and Emmett bought their own home so it looked like we were all going to have to go to Esme and Carlisle's house to see everyone because Esme was going to have us over a lot.


	7. another authors note

Hi everyone I have some news for you. I have been getting some reviews saying that I need to slow down my story but I just had to say is that is how I write my stories but I

really like all the support that I have been getting from all of you. I have got some e-mails about what is going on in the story about certain things; I just want to tell you that I will be explaining all of those things. I would like more reviews before I keep going so please review and also if you read my profile I have a poll going on s\to see what story I should start next so please review and vote!


	8. Impotant author's note!

Important:

Hay everyone I just went through my story because I knew that it was written really badly so I fixed it. I add some new things into it so I suggest you re-read it so that you can see all the changes I made

hay everyone i just got a review from someone who is a total.... never mind i just wanted to let u all kno that i don't care what people say if they are people who just want to put others down because if you are that tyoe of person don't even bother reviewing, ooo and p.s. whoever gave me that nice review saying that i suck i don't care because no one not even you will make me stop because i have got support form so many other people so get over it!!!

i feel so bad to tell u all this but i got an e-mail to put the old thing back up for one day but im sorry i already changed it and i can't get it back but don't worry everyone who e-mailed me said to fix it and i did because i totaly messed up on one of the chapters so i'm sorry but if i can i will get it back and put it on my profile page


	9. the going away wedding

Chapter 6: the going away wedding

It was a month later after Justin and Amy told us what they were going to do. I and Edward decided that we were going to let them have their wedding first. The wedding had finally come; I was getting Amy ready for this with the help of Alice, Esme, and Rosalie so that her wedding could be perfect (which wasn't going to be hard because of Alice). Amy was getting more excited everyday for her wedding but of course she had something to say when Alice said she wasn't going to let her see anything on the day of her wedding (which was something I was not hoping she would do to me and if she did I'm sure that Edward wouldn't be upset with the idea that I threw her through wall in her attempt to keep me from seeing the decorations) so she had a little fit over that (which means that she did everything but kill someone) and as soon as Justin came in to calm her down it did. Everything was ready now because Alice had all of us (besides Amy) help get everything set. It was now the day before the wedding and Amy was getting nervous so Zack, Emily, and I went to go and talk to her so that she wouldn't have a heart attack (if that was possible for a vampire) when we got to her room we found her sitting in a corner shacking so we went over to her and told her that everything was going to be fine ( to me I didn't know why she was doing this she was about to marry the love of her life for God's sake!! Why the hell would she be doing this)? Zack and Emily left to get something important for tomorrow so that left me and her to talk, so we talked for a while but then I left to be caught in the arms of my lover and to have his lips silent mine before I could even talk ( God I love this man!). Then we made our way to our perfect room to continue were we left off which was me in Edwards arms and that he was kissing me with so much force that I was going to "fall over" ( which was me and him laying together on my bed doing some "things") .

The next morning after me and Edward had our night I got ready for the big event that was going to be taking place in just a short few hours. Edward put on his dashing black button up shirt with dark pants with a red tie, I was going to be wearing a floor length dark blue dress that was going to make Edward go crazy when he saw me but right now I didn't have time to change because I was going to help Amy with her dress and to help Alice with the rest of the decorating. When I got to Alice's bath room I was going to have a great deal of trouble because she had two chairs set up, and I was guessing that the other one was for me and I was not looking forward to that but I knew that there was no point to argue with Alice. By the time that Alice was done with Amy she was looking straight at me I knew that I had only 2 seconds before she got to me. I was right of course but it was still going to get on my nerves.

When I was all ready for the wedding I decided that it was going to be fun to mess with Edward. I walked into our room to find him there waiting for me so that we could get the wedding started. When he saw me his eyes got wide and he looked like he was going to jump me right then which was a little hard for me because I wanted him too ( why did they wedding have to star right now?) . Just as it looked like he was going to jump me Alice called for me down stairs and with a growl he let go of me but not before he gave me a long kiss that made me think about ditching the wedding. As I came down the stairs I knew that Justin was realizing that he wasn't going to be seeing me for a while and I could tell that he was going to say something but before he could say anything I told him that it was ok and that he could come and see me whenever he wanted. I could tell by how his face got happier and that he liked that he was going to see me again and that he was going to have someone all to himself.

Then it came time for the big moment which I could tell that everyone was happy it came. Amy was all nervous because just like all people (but she wasn't really human so I wondered what was up with that?) so me and Emily went upstairs to help her get calmed down. When we got in she looked like she was ready to run for it so I called for Japer to come up and get her settled down it worked really well, so she was ready for the big moment. Me and Edward were going to get our seats and wait for the big moment. Then the music started and everyone turned to see Amy who was walking down the space between the few rows of chairs we had (**having a mental block I can't think of what that thing is called between rows :]**.

She looked like a beautiful women which she was, even if she wasn't human. We got one of our towns member who could wed them which was good with us just as long as in was clear that they were together and that they got to be with each other for as long as they live (which was going to be forever of course) which I had to make a quiet laugh about when I did this Edward asked what was so funny but I told him that I would tell him later. The minister made the vows simple but for me as he said them I was thinking that when me and Edward have our wedding that instead of "till death due us part" we would use "as long as you both shall live" which made me happy how I was able to think about all of these things that were going to be our future. The wedding was short which was nice because we were having our after party which was going to be really something. To humans as weird as this might be we didn't have a cake we had a great deal of animal blood which was really good I might add.

The party was short which was fun but now it was time to say good-bye for now. Justin and Amy quickly got their things together and were on their way out without o good-bye (what the hell is wrong with that man he can't just leave without telling me!) I ran down the stairs and before he knew it I had thrown him to the ground. Justin then knew what he did and gave me a long hug. I told him to come by whenever he wanted and even though he had everything that he wanted I felt sad to see him leave. He could tell and promised that they would come back. Then they all left which left me and my family to have the home all to ourselves. Everyone else didn't stay long because they knew what Edward wanted so they left shortly after. As soon as they were gone Edward picked me up and ran up to our room to have our "fun".


	10. Bella and Edward's long night discussion

**Hi everyone I'm sorry I haven't been able to update lately I have been having some mental blocks. I am starting to work on this new story but don't worry I won't give up on this one so there's the new chapter!!!!**

**This chapter is in Edwards point of view but mostly Edwards. **

Chapter 7: Bella and Edwards's long night discussion

**Edwards's point of view**

Tonight was the night that me and Bella were going to talk about where we were going to have the wedding and also some other things that we were going to be "doing". We already did "do it" a few time but after we get married it was going to be really different. I went to go find Bella in our room and when I walked in Bella was bent over getting a towel for the pool that that she had in the back yard. She was in a nice dark blue bikini which fitted her just right (why did she have to be wearing that right now!!! She is just so damn hot!!!). Bella heard me come in so she turned around to talk to me. She seemed fine with wearing that in front of me but I was just about ready to jump her when she asked if I like to join her for a swim and what chose did I have she asked me in that sweat voice of hers and I couldn't refuse. Me and Bella went outside to her pool (that thing was huge! Why would she need this!?).

Bella went over to one of the chairs and put her things down. While she was putting her things down I took off my shirt and she turned around and looked over my body. She looked like she was going to jump me right then but she decided not to (why the hell did she not want my body right now!!) so we headed over to the diving board where being the gentlemen that I was let her go first. She went to the end of it and jumped 15 feet into the air and then dove into the deep water. I soon followed her and caught her when she was swimming near the bottom. She looked up at me and gave me an evil grin. I then brought us both up to the surface so we could talk. Before I could ask her anything she crushed her lips to me and started to kiss me so forcefully that I had to kiss her back or have the chose in explaining why I wouldn't kiss her. After about 10 minutes we decided to stop. She looked like she was ready to just go up into our room and get it on but I distracted her by asking her what she wanted to do for our wedding. That threw her for I minute because she probable thought that Alice and Esme where the only ones working on our wedding but was she wrong about that.

She started to think about that for a while and as she did that I kissed her along her neck and shoulder waiting for her to tell me what she wanted to do for our wedding. She then decided that she wanted us to have out wedding in the back yard of our home which was just fine for me after all I just wanted us to be married so that I could have her forever and never have to let go of her because she was going to be mine and mine alone. After some time I asked her where we were going to have our honeymoon but she just sat there thinking but then she said that she didn't know so Bella gave me the chose on where we were going. Man was she going to regret that, but at first that threw me for a minute I never thought about this so why I was thinking she decided to do the same thing that I did to her she started to kiss down my neck along my shoulder and then she to kiss down my chest and then stopped because I think she knew that I stopped thinking because she smiled as she kissed my chest. Bella stopped and took her lips from my skin (when did she stop!! I wanted her right now!!) and just smiled. She let me think for a while and I decided where I was going to take and her favorite smile came across my face and she knew that I decided where I was going to take her. She asked where I decided but I just shook my head because I was going to surprise her with his place.

I could tell that she really wanted to know because she put on her innocent face to try to make me tell but I just said "no". She then knew what she was going to do, to make me tell. Bella attacked me with her lips and she started to kiss me with all the force she had which made me kiss her back, she then whispered in my ear that if I didn't tell her that I wouldn't get any tonight which really was a low blow to me. She knew my weakness and then I knew what I could do. I said "fine Bella you win I will tell you but if you even do one thing that would make me upset or stress me out I will change it". Bella agreed but I wasn't really going to tell her where I was taking her even though I really didn't like lying to her but she bought it. I then told Bella that we were going to this private place in Hawaii where no one can see us because of the sun and she seemed to be really happy about that (great!! I'm going to have to take her to both places because she looked like she was to explode with excitement) so I then asked if the rule that she made not to long ago was still in effect. Bella gave me a evil gin before she answered and by the what that she kissed me I can say that it was no longer in effect. Bella and me then went up to our to have our fill of each other so that I could stop having all these nasty thoughts going threw my head on how I was going to get her into bed with me. We headed upstairs and went straight into our room.


	11. You have to read this!

You need to read this!

Hey everyone DragonRider250 here I'm sorry for doing this but I will not be able to update a lot until summer because I am one Easter Break right now and I go back on Monday but the week I get back I have testing and other homework that they will give us. Can you believe that they are going to test us and then give us homework!!! Anyway after the week of testing I have like a month left of school and they will be trying to teach us everything before we have our finals so please don't leave me all my readers I just need some time.


	12. please don't hate me!

**I know another authers note but you might want to read it**

My dearest readers I 'm so sorry to tell you this but I have lost the flash drive which all my stories are on!!! Me and my family were cleaning my house and moving things around and it was misplaced when we moved our office. I plan to find it at all costs but it might not happen until a few weeks after I get out for summer. Please don't worry I will find it if not I will just have to pick up and just start off at were I am because I had half the chapters done for both of my stories so I 'm a little depressed right now. I will try to update as soon as I can!!! :]


	13. Notice

Hello my dearest readers I just wanted to tell you all that I am going to take a long break from writing because it just isn't coming to me right now I wish that I could do more but I can't seem to write anything good right now. Please don't leave me! I just need time to get everything in order then I hope to start up again. Thank you for staying with me for so long!!!! If anyone wants to help and give me some ideas to make my story go over better I would love it I have gotten some but I want to know what you all want so let me know.


	14. A day with a friend

**Hey everyone I actually got to update but that's just because my mother somehow got hit on the head by a really heavy box :] no not really I was just really sucking up to her because I loved you all so much that I had to write a new chapter. Well not really I just wanted to update :]. Also I didn't know if I should do more Edward point of view's or Bella, so let me know which one you like better or if you like them both. **

**THIS CHAPTER IN RATED M!!!! The reason why us because of things mentioned. **

**This chapter in dedicated to one of my good friends Emisha, she helped me get this story moving again because I was running out of ideas. She is one of the best writers I know so go and read her stories if you haven't already. **

* * *

Chapter 8: a day with a friend

**Bella's point of view**

The sun was rising when I opened my eyes. I know that I didn't have to sleep but it was still really enjoyable to me thinking to waking up in Edward's arms (why the hell would I not I mean after everything we did last night I think I can dream right!!). We stayed this way for a long time before we were disturbed (who the hell could this be!!) I went and got the phone that was ringing if I could find the Goddamn thing (**I know that vampires have supper hearing, but Bella is being really stupid right now after what happened last night :] )**. I'm sure I looked like the funniest person….well I was somewhat human but you get what I'm going at but still I couldn't find the phone anywhere! Then I think I realized were it was, I looked over at Edward and he was looking pretty guilty of something. Then I heard the phone ring from underneath him, which just made finding the phone so much better. I was wrapped in a blanket and then just to make little Eddie happy I dropped the blanket. Right away as soon as I dropped it Eddie did come out to play which was just making this so much better. The phone rang again (man what was this the 5th time this person has called and it looked like they were just going to keep on calling) and I made my way over to Edward who was looking like he really wanted me, I crawled a crossed the bed till I was hovering over him. Edward game me the smile that I loved so much, to think I was going to have sex with him after the fact that he made me look all over the room for that damn phone!

He was going to get my payback and he wasn't going to like it. I pressed my body against his and a deep growl came from his chest as I began to move against him. I never let him enter me like he wanted which made him even more eager to have me then ever. I moved my hands down his side and a crossed his perfect abs then I moved around his back. Edward seemed to think I was going to do something else but just as I was going to let him enter me I grabbed the phone and got up. I picked up the phone and it was Jake he said the he wanted to hang out today and catch up. I said that I would meet him at the wood paths just outside of Forks.

When I hung up I looked over at Edward who was still frozen from what I just pulled. I was quite happy but then he did something that I never thought he would do. Edward started to fuckin' laugh! I knew I was going to pay but maybe I was wrong he got up and reminded me that I had to go see Jake. I headed to the shower with Edward right behind me; we went into the bathroom and turned on the water. I don't know why we came in here but we just wanted to take a shower I guess or was this revenge I really hope not. We made our way over to the bathroom and right as I got in Edward had me pinned against the wall with my arms over my head. He slowly began to kiss his way down my neck and then stopped right before he got to the place that I wanted him.

Edward then turned around and turned on the water leaving my against the wall and completely breathless, I never thought that he could do something like that to me I always thought that he was a man who would never start something he couldn't finish right then but I was damn wrong. What I didn't expect was the fact that daring and bold Edward turned me on like crazy! When I got into the shower Edward then started to kiss down my neck and then all the way to my collar bone. He stopped there but I wanted him to go so much further. The shower was very good due to the fact that after Edward stopped kissing me he fucked me five times. Having sex with him was always mind blowing.

He was so big the first time we had sex I thought he was never going to fit but I was wrong we were perfect for each other in every single way. After our shower I told Edward that I was going to see Jake and his son Peter because the invited me to go on a good old fashion nature walk (**yes I know what you all are thinking. Yes they are going for a nature walk because I really like to do those when I go up North) **so I began to walk out the door when Edward wrapped his arms around my waist and brought his lips to my ear and said "Bella you aren't going anywhere without giving my a good long kiss". I didn't argue with that so I turned around and gave him a good long passionate kiss. I knew I had to leave with two things happened, first Edward's tongue was seeking entrance, and second I felt his dick start to harden under my touch.

After me and Edward separated I ran out to my car which I still love and drove away. I really didn't want to keep them so when I got on the freeway I took off and went as fast as this car could take me. I got to the woods in no time at all and once I was there I was greeted by Jacob and Peter. We all said our "hellos" and then started to walk. Peter really wanted to see what it was like to see a vampire hunt but I told him that I couldn't with him and his father around. We might not like their smell but when we hunt that is a totally different thing. I could tell that Jacob had something to say to me and I asked him about it but he said that it was nothing.

Well being the person that I am I was going to bother him about it. After a good thirty minutes of bothering the hell out of him he finally broke down (yes I was doing a happy dance in my head….or so I thought). I really didn't think I started moving but I guess I did because by the time I came back into reality Jake and his son were on the ground laughing. After they got it all out which was oh, ten minutes they told me about the one thing I never wanted to hear in all my life. They both said that some vampire is killing people in the area and that they have to end this quickly. After they told me this I knew what I had to do.

* * *

**Ok that is the newest chapter that I could do let me know if I should go back to just writing rated T or if you liked the rated M way of writing I will try to update again.**


	15. Last Review

**Oh my God! I am so sorry that I am the biggest fool on the planet! So I am planning on coming back and soon to I'm going to start up my writing again. A lot of shit has happened in my life and I just forgot about writing but now I'm back and ready to kick some ass! Ok so but here are my questions for you"**

**Ok so first do you want me to restart my story?**

**Do you want me to just keep going from where I left off and just write better and finish up?**

**Or do you want me to start a whole new story?**

**Ok so here are your choices I am coming back but I'm getting a head start again and so you won't see anything new until after December 23.**

**But please leave my a review to let me know what you want me to do even though I'm sure you have all left me for being a lazy ass.**

**Thanks and I love you all!**


End file.
